Night of Desires
by SlackerDee
Summary: Sookie and Eric head to a party at their good friend Amelia's. There they run into a old college friend of Eric's, Alcide. What started as a fun night out turns into a night of passion and desires come to life.  RATED M -Alcide/Sookie/Eric


**Author's Notes: Hi there! So, I started this one-shot weeks ago and finally finished it. It's definitely not something I would normally write, so its a nice change of pace. This is a fic involving Sookie, Alcide, and Eric in an intimate environment. That's right, darlings, it's a little threesome fic, so if that sort of thing isn't your cup of tea, well you don't want to read this. Three cheers to chiisai-kitty who answered my plea for a beta. She is amazing. Any mistakes that remain are mine as I fiddled with a few parts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SVM or the characters. I just like to put them in compromising positions.**

**Night of Desires**

**SPOV**

I got the call about the party an hour ago. I had protested when my friend Amelia insisted that I come, saying it would be a blast, wanting to stay home with my husband. We both had very busy work schedules that sometimes conflicted with each other. This week was one of those weeks where our schedules had us barely seeing each other. I hated that, but with successful careers came sacrifices, I guess.

I had discussed it with Eric, and while he felt the same as I did, we both agreed to go for a couple hours, then come home and spend the rest of the evening snuggling with each other while watching old black and white movies. So I hauled myself up the stairs, showered, and changed into party clothes. As I got ready, I started to get a little excited about the party. It had been months since we went out with all our friends and Amelia was infamous for her parties.

I came down the stairs, my heels clicking against the hardwood. The sound drew Eric from the kitchen and when he saw me, he stopped and just stared. I gave myself two thumbs up because that was exactly the reaction I was hoping for with this outfit. I had found it on sale during one of my mall crawls with Amelia and I was really glad I bought it.

It was strapless, which was a real accomplishment for me since I have been blessed in the breast department and most strapless dresses just don't work for me. I had to buy a special strapless bra to go with it, but I figured it was well worth the cost. The bra, combined with the sweetheart bust, pushed my boobs up to show just enough cleavage that was not too slutty and not to modest. The bust was covered in small silver sequins that relieved the bright turquoise instead of looking tacky. A bow was attached to the bust, the ribbons falling midway to my waist over the pleated waistband and layered chiffon skirt. The hem of the skirt skimmed across my thigh, a good three inches above my knee, again not too slutty but not to modest. I paired the dress with a pair of silver peep-toe pumps with a three inch heel.

I wore my favorite necklace, a silver chain with a Celtic knot pendant that laid flat on my chest, just above the curve of my breasts. Small diamond drops completed the accessories. I left my hair down, curling the long blonde locks just enough to get me a tousled look. I went easy on the make up, just using a bit of mascara, eyeliner, just a hint of blush, and some pale pink lipstick.

I held my hand out to Eric and felt a shiver when he took it. We have only been married for two years after dating for four years and I was grateful that the spark was still there. I loved him more than anything in the world and I counted my blessings every day that I had met him. I don't know what I'd do without him.

While he studied me, I studied him. Amelia had told us that it was casual, but dressy party between a few friends. Which in Amelia speak meant that she had no idea how many people would show up. Friends meant personal friends and friends of friends. While I had been getting ready, Eric had used the downstairs shower to get ready. I don't even remembering hearing him coming in to get clothes, but he must have. He had suggested taking a shower together, but I vetoed that. If we had done that, we never would have left the bedroom.

He went with a more casual look than I had, but then again, I hardly ever got to dress up with my job as a daycare manager. Eric owned several businesses in Shreveport, so he got to dress up every day. He wore dark blue jeans, so dark they were almost black, and black boots. He balanced the jeans with a creamy white button down shirt, left untucked and the first couple of buttons undone so you got glimpses of his chest. His hair, which was as blonde as mine and brushed his shoulders, normally had a slight curl to it, but tonight he had flat-ironed it straight. I loved my husband, but sometimes he spent more time on his hair than I did.

I slid my arms around him and grabbed a handful of that wonderful ass of his and gave it a good squeeze. "You look good enough to eat."

He laughed, a rolling chuckle that made me press against him. "Maybe we should just stay in."

I shook my head and even in my heels I was shorter than him. My head rested on his chest and I could hear his heartbeat. "No way, I got all dressed up and I did promise Amelia that we'd come. So saddle up, buddy, we are going to a party."

He mock groaned and brushed a kiss over my lips, careful not to smear my gloss. I kissed him back and pulled away. I didn't want to stop kissing him, I never did, but I knew if I didn't, we'd never leave the house. He handed me my coat and I pulled it on, buttoning it up and cinching it at the waist. The coat was just long enough that only a fringe of dress showed at the bottom. Eric, being the manly man he was, went without a coat. It wasn't that cold outside, but I knew by the time we left the party there would be a chill in the air.

Hand in hand, we headed out to Eric's car, a cherry red Corvette. I had teased him about having a mid-life crisis last year when he bought it, despite being twenty-nine. He in turn teased me about my SUV, but I had defended it since I needed the space to haul supplies for work. He just got a Corvette because it made him look sexier.

We started out towards Shreveport, chatting about our week at work. Eric was a real sport and didn't groan about going back into Shreveport. One of the businesses he owned was this really nice hotel and restaurant. There was a big political convention in town and they had chosen his hotel to hold it in. Which meant that Eric spent a lot of time in Shreveport and at the hotel. He's barely had time for any of the other businesses he had inherited from his wacky aunt Octavia. Seriously, the woman was insane. She passed up all her other relatives and left every single thing, every dime, every business to Eric. Insane.

We arrived at Amelia's house, which was really this sprawling mansion, outside of Shreveport just as day gave way to night completely. We pulled up the drive and parked, already the driveway was overflowing with vehicles. Eric made a face and I leaned over to whisper in his ear. "We'll stay for an hour then go home, okay?"

He nodded and brushed a kiss over my cheek. We got out of the car and walked up to the open front door, Eric's arm slung around my shoulders. I leaned into him as we crossed the threshold. I removed my coat and handed it to the maid who was waiting there for just that purpose. Amelia sometimes went overboard. I didn't really see the need for a maid to take coats when we could take our own coats to the small coatroom off to the side.

We followed the flow of the crowd into the living room and then to the den, which had a very spacious bar. Amelia came from a very rich family and while her father traveled the world doing business, she lived in the Shreveport mansion. We had only been in the den for a just a few minutes when Amelia popped up in front of us.

"Oh Sookie, you look beautiful!" she gushed, throwing her arms around me.

Eric took a quick step back as I hugged her back. "So do you, sweetie."

I meant it. Amelia always had a way of standing out in a crowd and tonight was no different. She wore a halter top dress made out of some sort of semi-sheer silky like material and the bodice clung to her upper body, molding to the curves of her breasts, and the skirt flared out and fell to her feet. What really stood out about the dress was the color. A bright blazing yellow that almost hurt my eyes to look at it but looked really great with her golden tan. It should have clashed with her dark chestnut hair, because really when does bright yellow ever look good, but it didn't. In traditional eccentric Amelia fashion, she was barefoot. Amelia could wear a burlap sack and make it look good.

Her bright blue eyes sparkled at me. "I'm so glad that you two dragged yourself out tonight. Seriously, since getting married you've become a couple of homebodies."

Amelia swears up and down that she will never get married. I believe her. Amelia is a free spirit, not to mention a bit of a nympho. Not that she slept around a whole lot, but her relationships never seem to last long. Right now she was dating Tray Dawson, mechanic. Not her usual sort, but she balanced that out by also dating Pam Ravenscroft, who managed a very trendy club in Shreveport for Eric. Neither Pam nor Tray seemed to mind that Amelia switched between the two of them. I didn't know how she did it.

"We've been busy with work," I said as if that explained it all. Which it did. Ever dealt with a bunch of kids ranging from six months to ten? It's crazy and some days I got home ready to just shoot myself. I loved kids, don't get me wrong, and I love my job, but it can get a little crazy.

"Sure, sure, excuses, excuses," Amelia said with an exaggerated eye-roll. "Come on, let's get you two drinks. Pam is here, somewhere. Tray is off playing pool or something."

I grinned at Eric and we followed Amelia to the bar. There were so many people here I wondered if Amelia even knew half of them. Chances were she didn't. Eric pressed close to me from behind and I found myself leaning back into his arms as the man at the bar fixed him a scotch and me a gin and tonic. His arms wrapped around my waist, resting lightly on my stomach. When we got our drinks, Eric and I separated. He headed off towards the billiards room to find Tray and I followed Amelia.

We found ourselves in the living room. The furniture had been removed, transforming the spacious room into a dance floor. Music pulsed, quick and upbeat. It was dancing music. I drained my glass, grabbed Amelia's hand, and hauled her on the dance floor. Our bodies swayed and gyrated to the beat and I let myself go. I loved dancing, loved the sensation of just letting my body do it's thing. Amelia was like me, she liked dancing.

I know that men were staring at us, two hot women just cutting loose, but I didn't care. I wasn't here to put on a show, I was here to have fun. Three songs later, I fled the dance floor laughing. Amelia had found Pam and the two of them were really giving the crowd a show, and not a G-rated one. I waved a hand at several of our friends that I saw as I headed back to the bar. I needed another drink. Good thing Eric was driving. He'd nurse that one scotch all evening so I could get drunk. I really, really loved my husband.

As I was waiting for my gin and tonic, a body brushed against me before leaning against the bar. I half-turned, expecting to see Eric and found myself staring into the deepest pair of green eyes I have ever seen. They belonged, when I finally stopped staring into them long enough, to a very tall, very built man. He was easily as tall as Eric, but wider in the shoulders. I gulped hard. He had thick black hair that had more curl to it than Eric's, so it looked constantly tousled and it barely brushed his shoulders. He had the kind of tan that came with spending a lot of time outside working, like a farmer or a construction worker. I was betting on some kind of construction, given the muscles he was sporting. Stubble covered his chin and cheeks, as if he shaved this morning but it all grew back during the course of the day.

He didn't seem to care about the dress code because he wore a pair of faded blue jeans that look as though they were on their last leg. You know the kind, washed so much that they were a pale, pale blue, and had rips in the knees, though his didn't have any rips in them. A dark green muscle shirt showed off his shoulders and biceps to perfection and complimented his green eyes. A pair of black shit kickers completed the outfit, though I wouldn't really call it an outfit. It was like he was on his way home from work or something and saw the party and just crashed it. Wouldn't be the first time it happened.

While I gaped at him like a lunatic, he gave me this slow grin, showing off perfect white teeth. "Hello, cher."

I swear my brain shut off. His voice was deep with just a hint of a Cajun accent. My brain turned itself back on as I slowly remembered how to form words and vocalize them. "Hi there."

The bartender set my gin and tonic on the bar next to the beer. I snatched up my drink and tossed it back while I tried to control my frantically beating heart. He watched me down my drink and arched a brow. "You might want to slow down there."

I shook my head and ordered another. "No, I'm good."

What the FUCK was wrong with me? I was happily married, deeply in love and desperately in lust with my husband. I woke up and went to bed wanting to jump his bones, something I was grateful for since we have been together since I were twenty. Six years and counting and we still screwed like horny teenagers. So why was this stranger, this Brawny Man of Cajun Hotness, making me all weak kneed and googly eyes? I'll tell you why, because he was HOT.

I took my next drink and sipped it slowly while I tried to figure out why I was reacting so strongly to his presence. I kept looking at him and looking away, trying to find Eric. I so needed to talk to him. Like now.

I felt a soft touch on my wrist and I looked down to see Mr. Cajun stroking the soft flesh of my inner wrist. Hello wet panties. "So, what's your name?"

Once again my brain stuttered to a stop. "Sookie Stackhouse." That goes to prove how fried my brain was, I automatically used my maiden name, and not married name. Then again, the only people who called me Mrs. Northman were Eric's business partners, so it was hard to think of myself as Sookie Northman. Was I making excuses for not giving this stranger my married name? No, of course I wasn't. I was wearing my wedding right, after all.

"I'm Alcide. Nice to meet you," there was a pause and he flashed that grin again, "Sookie."

He drew my name out, making it stretch between us as if we were pulling taffy, conjuring all sorts of sticky and sweet images. Where. The. Fuck. Was. Eric? How had this man, this Alcide missed the diamond wedding ring I was sporting? Or did he just not care?

"Pleasure meeting you."

"Oh, not yet."

Heart stopped.

Lungs refused to work.

Brain went BOOM.

My lady parts started to dance and begged me to jump him now.

I seriously had no idea what my problem was. I knew I was hot and I often got hit on. That was pretty normal. Eric and I had a fun time laughing over the guys who hit on me. Just as we often found amusement over the women who threw themselves at my god of a husband. But never had I gone ga-ga over a man who was hitting on me.

"Married," I said quickly, flashing the diamond on my finger as if it would create this shield to protect me from the oozing bundle of male sexuality who stood across me.

If anything his grin got wider. Yup he was one of those men who didn't care if a woman was married or not. "So I saw. Where is your husband? Doesn't he know better than to leave his beautiful wife alone where anyone can just hit on her?"

Okay, what the hell? Was he seriously scolding Eric for leaving me alone? When I really wasn't alone until Amelia took off with Pam? Why did he pick me, a married woman, to hit on when there was plenty of hot, willing single women hanging around, making googly eyes at him? My eyes narrowed and his eyes sparkled with amusement. I was starting to feel like I was being set up. I turned and scanned the den, my eyes landing on the doorway that led to the billiards room. There, standing in the doorway, leaning against it, his lips twitching in a smirk, was Eric. His blue eyes were watching us and instead of looking upset or pissed that this hunk of southern gods was hitting on me, he looked as amused as hell.

Son of a bitch, I was being set up. By my own husband, in one of his twisted little games. Oh this was so not the first time Eric had pulled a trick like this. It wasn't that he didn't trust me, because he really did. It just turned him on to watch me get hit on then turn the guy down flat and come running to him. Actually, it was bit of a turn on for me as well. Since I dragged him out here tonight, he decided to have his own little bit of fun with me.

Well, two can play that game.

I arched my brow at Eric and turned my attention back to Alcide, not missing the way that Eric straightened suddenly. I leaned close to Alcide, reaching out to toy with the hem of his muscle shirt. I was close enough that I saw his eyes were framed by thick black lashes, enhancing the intense shade of green of his eyes. I licked my lips slowly, enjoying the way Alcide's muscles twitched beneath my hand.

"You know," I pouted, "I'm not real sure. He was around here somewhere, but I guess we lost track of each other." I leaned closer and even in my heels I had to raise to my tiptoes to whisper in his ear. "Maybe you could help me find him. He might have gone...upstairs."

Upstairs was a smorgasbord of bedrooms. If you'd ever been to one of Amelia's parties, upstairs is where you went when you got drunk and hooked up with someone. Lafayette had joked once that if you ever want a sex education just wait until Amelia had a party and head upstairs. You learned things that you would have never thought possible. I know that Eric taught me a thing or two.

Alcide's eyes went a little wide, betraying him. Oh, so he had been to an Amelia party before, that or someone had already told him about the reputation of the second floor. I wondered why I have never seen him before now. Then, so quick that I almost missed it, I saw Alcide flick a questioning look over my shoulder and I knew he was looking at Eric. Ha! Caught the jerks.

I stroked a finger down the curve of his shoulder and batted my eyes at him. "Don't you want to go upstairs with me?"

I was playing dirty and using my sexy voice. Eric was a total tool for it. My voice would go all husky and breathless at the same time. Eric told me once that it wasn't just the tone of my voice, but the promise of sexy times to come that drove him nuts.

"I thought you said you were married," Alcide replied, gulping hard.

I gave a little shrug and toyed with the pendant around my neck, drawing his gaze to my cleavage. While he was trying not to drool, I stepped closer to him, my body barely touching him. "Does it matter? You don't look like a man whose scared of a woman's wimpy husband."

Then, much to my amazement, Alcide threw his head back and laugh. Not exactly the reaction I had been expecting. Then, to my astonishment, he leaned down and gave me a quick hard kiss on the mouth. While I was reeling and trying to find out what the hell was going on, Alcide said, laughter still in his voice. "You were right, she isn't stupid."

I felt an arm wrap around me and I was drawn up against someone's chest. I knew without looking that it was Eric. I leaned back into his embrace and arched a brow at Alcide. "I'm not?"

"No, you aren't," Alcide said easily.

I tilted my head back and looked at Eric. "Want to tell me what is going on and why this man was hitting on me?"

Eric snorted. "Alcide is a friend of mine, from college."

"I've never met him."

"No, I moved away before Eric met you. Good thing I did, otherwise we might have come to blows over you," Alcide said as he held up his hand to signal the bartender for more drinks.

That was flattering and I felt myself blush. "Thanks, I think."

"Trust me, it's a huge compliment. Alcide never approved of the women I dated. I didn't even know he was in town," Eric said, one arm still around me, almost possessively, as he took the beer Alcide offered him.

Alcide took a swig of beer. "I keep in contact with Pam, just a few emails every now and then. I let her know I was in town and she invited me. I thought she'd tell you I was coming."

At that I laughed. "Not Pam. She probably kept it a secret to surprise Eric and she knows he hates surprises."

"Well, we ran into each other and were standing around talking." Alcide went on, explaining how he and Eric ran into each other.

"That's when he starts talking about this hot piece of ass who had been dancing with Amelia. When he pointed you out, I told him you were my wife." Eric picked up without missing a beat and I found myself grinning.

"Which came as a mind fuck because Pam didn't tell me that Casanova Eric got himself hitched," Alcide said with an eyeroll.

"So what, you decide to come over and flirt with your friend's wife?" I drawled.

"Actually," Alcide looked really sheepish.

"Let me guess, Eric told you to go ahead and give it a shot," I filled in for him then swatted at Eric's arm. "You idiot."

"I thought he was going to punch me when you started flirting back."

I giggled and reached over to pat his arm. Holy hell he was so ripped. "I saw him watching. I sorta figured out what he was doing and decided to give him a taste of his own medicine."

"You are one lucky son of a bitch, Northman." Alcide mock glared at Eric and punched him in the shoulder.

"I know and getting luckier every day. Sookie actually puts up with my shit." Eric winked at me and I had to laugh. I sipped my gin and tonic and listened to them talk, catching up on the lost years. It was so cute to watch Eric getting all buddy buddy with Alcide. While Eric had friends, he didn't have the kind of relationship he seemed to have with Alcide.

We eventually drifted into another room, joined occasionally by other friends. I lost track of time and if I was ever asked what I was thinking, I really don't know what I'd say. See, the entire time Eric and Alcide were talking and joking, I was watching them and creating some very vivid, very interesting fantasies.

The two of them standing side by side were like looking at light and dark. Eric was all light skin and blonde, not exactly built but not skinny. Eric was toned, with muscles you'd think he didn't have covered up by his clothes. Alcide was tall, dark, and just muscled. He had to work out. It took a lot of concentration not to drool every time he moved because his muscles rippled under his skin. I was not the only woman to notice this and while Alcide had several offers for companionship, he opted to stay with us. The two of them together complimented each other.

As I watched them, I got to thinking. Eric and I had a very good relationship with each other. Very open and completely honest. We had absolutely no secrets between us. He knew of all the good and bad with me, and I knew all his deep dark secrets. Our sex life was great and never got boring because we were both willing to experiment and keep things spicy. If there was ever a perfect relationship, then this was it.

Last year, for Eric's birthday, I took pole-dancing lessons. Then, after the party ended, I showed him a little surprise. I had hired a stripper to come in after everyone left and together we teamed up to give him the best lap dance and pole dance of his life. After the dance time was over, we started chatting with the stripper, who was a friend of Pam's, which is why I hired her. Well, one thing led to another and we ended up having a steamy little threesome with Felicia. We woke up with no regrets and still maintained a very good relationship with Felicia, who was now attending medical school out of state. Eric, after he'd recovered from my present, had promised me that if I wanted to have a threesome with another man, then he'd give it to me.

Now I was thinking it was time to call in that favor. I was attracted to Alcide, which wasn't a crime. I can look, but not touch. Though, if I could convince Eric, I'd get to touch. I may be attracted to him, but it went no further than that. He was hot and my body responded to that. Plus, he seemed to be a good person and obviously Eric trusted him, so I knew I could trust him. I didn't just want to have a threesome with a strange man. Plus, there was the fact that Alcide wouldn't be staying in the area, so there wouldn't be no awkward moments.

I waited until Pam and Amelia showed up and distracted Alcide before I pulled Eric away. He followed me out onto the veranda and to a secluded corner. The moment we were alone, he drew me into his embrace and covered my lips with his. I moaned into the kiss, my arms going around his neck and holding him tight. His hands were warm as he stroked them down my back, letting them rest just above my waist. I rocked against him, grinding my lower body into him. I couldn't help it. I had gotten myself all worked up thinking about him and Alcide, together in bed with me, that I was just plain horny.

His lips moved to kiss that sensitive spot just below my ear. When I moaned again, his hands moved down to cup my ass and he lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, settling against him so firmly that I felt his erection press into my center. He turned us so that my back was pressed against the wall. I let my head fall back as his lips caressed my neck, shoulders, then lower to the curve of my breasts.

My breath was coming out in soft pants now and I knew that if I didn't stop him and say what I had to say, we'd be doing it against the wall. Which really isn't a bad idea. I slid my hands from his shoulders up into his hair. As he pushed his erection harder against me, I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled. He grunted and looked at me. "What, Sookie?"

"I wanted to talk, not fuck," I scolded him laughingly.

"Oh." He looked surprised then a smirk teased his lips, "We can do both."

"Uh-uh." I shook my head and gave him a quick kiss. "Put me down, I want to ask you something."

I wrapped my legs from around his waist and he let me slid down his body and I almost said 'screw it, fuck me now baby.' But I managed to contain myself. Once I was back on my feet, I played with his hair while thinking how to phrase my request. I'd have to be careful about it, simply because Eric was, after all, a man. I didn't want him to think I wanted a threesome with Alcide because I found Alcide more attractive. Men were prickly.

"Eric, baby," I began, in my most sweetest tone, "Do you remember the gift I got you for your birthday?"

I swear that at the very mention of it, Eric got harder. Men, so predictable. His pupils dilated and he nodded slowly. "Yes."

"Well, remember what you promised me?" I looked up at him and offered a small smile.

"If I remember correctly," he began as he stroked a finger over my throat, "I said that if and when you wanted, we'd have another threesome with another man."

My breath caught when he leaned down to nibble on the curve of my ear. "Sookie, are you telling me that you've decided you want to have a threesome?"

It took every ounce of self control not to melt against him when he breathed the words into my ear. His breath was hot and his tone had gone to, well, smoldering. If I didn't know any better, the thought of me with him and another man got him all worked up as well. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard. I nodded and nipped at his jaw. "Yes, I do."

"With who?"

Hell, he was making it really hard to think when he let his hands fall down to my hips as he nibbled my neck. I had to think because I had to be careful in suggesting Alcide. I learned one thing from all their joking around tonight and that was the two of them had a history of being very competitive. The one thing they never competed over was a woman and I didn't want that to start now.

I caught my lower lip between my lip and nibbled on it as I thought. Eric, neither slow nor stupid, caught my pause and looked down at me. "Sookie?"

"I just don't want you to read too much into this." I said slowly as I blinked up at him. When he just nodded, I took a deep breath and just tossed it out there. "Alcide."

Eric didn't look angry, in fact, he looked thoughtful. I held my breath, waiting for him to say something. He cupped my cheek. "Why Alcide?"

I had been expecting this, so I told him the truth. "Because you trust him. If you trust him, then so do I. I don't want to do this with some stranger or a close friend. Alcide is perfect because he's a friend, but he doesn't live in the area. Ya'll are close and I think, if he was game for it, he'd understand that it was just a one time thing." Then I huffed out a breath. "And because he is really fucking hot, baby. I mean, come on, did you see him?"

Eric chuckled at that and gave me a light kiss. "It was really hard to miss. So you think he's hot."

I nodded. "Yeah, I do. I'd be stupid and blind if I didn't. I've been thinking about this for awhile now." Then, it might have been playing dirty, but I took Eric's hand and slid it up my thigh until he was cupping my center through my satin thong. I was wet, very wet and I rubbed myself against him when he slid his fingers under the cloth.

"Well, well, what's this?" he asked, his voice low and teasing.

I gasped a little when he brushed his thumb over my clit. "This is the result of a couple hours of thinking of you and Alcide screwing me senseless."

He pulled his hand out and smoothed down my skirt. In the faint light on the veranda, his fingers glistened with my juices. I took his hand and guided his fingers to my mouth, licking and sucking them clean. He groaned and pinned me against the wall as his mouth ravished mine. I bit his lower lip and pulled back. I gazed up at him. "Please?"

Eric braced himself with his hands against the wall and breathed heavily as he brought himself under control. I waited, knowing he was thinking it through. "What would you do if I said no?"

I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, pressing a kiss over his heart. "Then I'd be okay with that and make you take me home so we could break in the new kitchen table I bought this week. Might as well take advantage of my raging fantasies."

Since I had my face buried into his chest, I felt him laugh and hug me back. Then I felt his lips brush against my forehead. "Alright, I'll go talk to him and he can decide."

I squealed in delight and kissed him senseless. In fact, I didn't just kiss him. I gave him a hand job through his pants for several moments. I stroked and caressed his dick through the rough fabric of his jeans, dragging my nails against the hard flesh that outlined the denim. By the time I stopped, Eric was panting and threatening to drag me off upstairs. I disentangled myself from him and smacked him on his ass.

"You go talk to Alcide. I'll go tell Pam and Amelia that we are leaving." I gave him a quick kiss then dragged him back inside. I was real eager to find out if Alcide would agree to our offer or not. Even if he didn't, I was horny enough that I wanted my husband to fuck me deaf, blind, and dumb.

I found Amelia and Pam at the bar and in a sudden rush of nervousness, I ordered two shots of tequila. Both women stared at me as I did them both back to back without a pause between. I braced myself on the bar and looked at them, one either side. Then in a soft tone I knew they'd hear, I told them. "Eric's gone to ask Alcide if he wants to have a threesome with us."

"What the fuck?" Pam exclaimed.

"Calling in his promise?" Amelia asked.

I nodded to her and gave Pam a look. She was looking very pretty in her pale pink pant suit with her waist length blonde hair held back by a headband. She looked like a woman you'd trust your children to with no worries. Then she'd open her mouth and you'd realize that she cussed like a sailor and had no problems just saying whatever she wanted. Pam was not known for her tact.

"You heard me."

"Well, what the hell brought that on?"

I gave her the beady eye. "You've seen him. The man is fucking hot. Eric is fucking hot. Now, ignore the fact that he's like your best man friend and my husband, and tell me that you wouldn't want both of them screwing you."

Pam opened her mouth to protest but I saw it in her eyes. She was thinking about it. Closing her mouth she smirked at me. Amelia had dissolved into laughter beside me at her lover's reaction. I just nodded at Pam. "Yeah that's what I thought."

"Why Alcide?" Amelia asked when she finally recovered from her laughter. " His fuckable figure aside, I mean."

I was scanning the crowd to see if I could spot Eric and Alcide as I answered her, "Eric trusts him. I trust Eric. He's leaving town in a few days."

"You thought it through." Pam sneered. "I'm impressed."

"Oh I thought it through and a whole lot more," I muttered. Then I froze when I noticed Alcide in the corner of the den with Eric saying something. As one both men turned their heads and found me. One pair of piercing blue eyes and one pair of intense green eyes stared at me and I found myself gulping when I saw the heat in their eyes. I had an instant to think that maybe this wasn't the smartest thing I've done when I saw Alcide nod at Eric and my husband walk towards me. Looks like we were a go.

Pam snickered. "I'd pay a million bucks to be a fly on the wall when Eric dropped his little bomb. Fucking hilarious."

"Well, ya'll have fun," I said quickly as Eric drew closer. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"With all the details," hissed Amelia under her breath, "Or I swear, girl, I'll kick your ass from here to Sunday."

I winked as I joined Eric. "I love you too, Amelia. Try not to break Pam or Tray."

I slipped one arm through his and leaned against him as we started towards the coatroom. "Well?"

"He'll follow us home." Eric murmured against my ear.

Desire shot right through me and I swayed against him. I couldn't believe that Alcide had agreed. I couldn't believe that in a short while, I was going to be pleasured by two very hot men. When we had our threesome with Felicia, it had been all about Eric, though we all got our jollies off. Eric had definitely been the one to benefit the most. Now it was my turn and just the thought made me clench my thighs tighter together in anticipation.

We paused by the coatroom and the maid fetched my coat. Alcide was waiting beside our car and I felt his gaze on mine. I met it and held it. I would not be embarrassed by this. We were all grown, consenting adults who understood the arrangement. I had a very healthy sexual appetite and I wouldn't let his unnerving stare put me off.

I stepped out from under Eric's arm and approached Alcide, putting an extra sway in my hips, which was very easy to do with the heels I was wearing. The chiffon skirt of my dress swished around my thighs. I stopped in front of Alcide when the hem of my dress brushed against his jeans. I reached up and let my fingers ghost over his face in the barest of touches. Then, with him frozen in place, his eyes flicking from me to Eric, I leaned up and brushed a very light kiss over his lips. "Thank you."

I fell back next to Eric and Alcide just stared at us with this dumbstruck look on his face. I had a moment to think that maybe Alcide didn't think this was for real, that this was just a joke Eric was playing when he confirmed my thoughts. "You weren't fucking kidding, were you, Eric."

"I told you I wasn't joking. I promised her and she wants you," Eric said with a strangled laugh.

"Damn," he muttered. Looking at me, pressed against Eric's side with a flushed face, he broke into this shit-eating grin. "Damn, let's get the hell out of here."

"I agree. Let's go home," I said, giving both men a wink.

We parted ways and I practically bounced to the car. I didn't even wait for Eric to open the door and I tapped my foot impatiently as he got in and started it up. I don't know who was more eager to get to our house, Eric or me. We didn't exactly break speed limits to get there, but we also didn't drive slow. His hand was warm and heavy on my thigh as he navigated bumpy road home. I kept looking at him, then at the headlights behind us.

We were pulling into the drive when I took his hand and raised it to my lips. "You sure you are okay with this?"

Eric glanced at me then back to the road. "You aren't having second thoughts are you?"

I shook my head as I nibbled on his fingers. "No, but I want to make sure that you are good with this. He is a friend."

Eric parked in front of the house. He turned off the Corvette and I squeaked when he pulled me over into his lap. I was laughing, even when the gear shift jammed me in the side. He gave me a deep kiss, his tongue grazing my lower lip. Then he pulled away. "Sookie, I love you. I know you love me. I know that this is a night of fun for you, for me, and for Alcide. There are no strings attached and there is no way you'd run off with Alcide. For one, I'd kill him before y'all got ten miles from here, and for another, you wouldn't be able to stand living with him. He's a fucking slob." He tilted his head down so our foreheads touched. "I want to give back to you what you gave to me." He lowered his voice and I trembled in his arms at the heat I heard. "Besides, I want to hold you while he makes you come."

Well okay, no issues on Eric's end. I'm glad we cleared that up because now I couldn't wait to get inside. We were laughing when Eric opened his door and looked at each other. I sprawled across his lap in a way that made it impossible for me to get out without falling on my ass and Eric couldn't get out holding me because there was just no room to maneuver.

Our problem was solved when Alcide appeared beside the car. I tilted my head back to gaze up the length of his body. His body looked almost as good upside down as it did right side up. Maybe even better because I was staring directly at his groin and the bulge there. I swear, the tequila and gin must have hit me all at the same time, because I giggled and said, "Yummy. So lickable."

Alcide stared down at me, then looked at Eric who was stifling his laughter against my shoulder. "Is she drunk?"

"Maybe?" Eric answered, as if he wasn't sure.

I huffed. "I am not drunk. I hold my alcohol very well, thank you very much." I smiled up at Alcide. "I'm sorry if finding you lickable is embarrassing for you, but I thought that was why we were here?"

As soon as I uttered the words, the air around us changed. Alcide and Eric were both looking at me as if I was something edible. The weight of their gazes and the promise in their eyes had things low in my body tightening. I fought a shiver when Alcide leaned down and slid his arms around me and pulled me off of Eric and up against him. His body was warm and solid against my back and he was so tall that his arousal was pressed into the small of my back. This time I didn't fight the shiver.

Eric was watching us as he got out of the car. We were just standing there, Alcide's arms wrapped around my stomach, hands flat on my stomach. I looked at Eric and licked my lips as he swaggered over to us, a smirk on his face and lust in his eye. I had a vivid image of Eric ripping my undies off and bracing me against Alcide as he pushed himself inside of me.

I licked my lips. "Let's go inside."

My voice had gone hoarse and thick with need. Eric took one of my hands and I took Alcide's hand and together, Eric and I led Alcide into the house. Eric flipped on the hallway light and we just stood there, suddenly nervous. I hated to think that we got this far and were going to chicken out. Pam would never let me live that down.

I pulled my hands from their hands and shot them a coy look. "Why don't you two go have a drink while I go freshen up."

I started towards the stairs, the weight of their gazes heavy on my back. I gave an extra twitch of my hips as I climbed the stairs for their benefit. I resisted the urge to glance over my shoulder, knowing I wouldn't be able to disguise the desire in my eyes and if they saw it, they'd be right up the stairs after me. Not that was a bad thing, but I wanted to prepare a few things first.

I disappeared down the hall and into our bedroom. I had reservations about doing this in our room, but it was the best place. The bed was large, a king size and was plenty big to hold me and two large men. The bed frame was wrought iron, strong and unyielding, with bars on the headboard that were perfect for a little bondage. Eric and I loved that aspect of our bed.

I went around the room, heels clicking against the hardwood floors as I lit the many candles in the room. I was nervous, not about the threesome, but about being naked in front of another man. It'd been six years since another man saw me naked. I would rather be seen by the candlelight. Besides, hot wax can be fun, if used correctly.

I was looking around the bedroom, making sure that there wasn't any dirty clothes in the floor when I heard a noise behind me. I whirled and was staring at Eric and Alcide. Eric held a wine glass in his hand and was leaning nonchalantly against the door frame. Alcide was just a step behind him and both were staring at me.

I felt like a zebra being stalked by the lion. Their eyes followed my every movement as I finished lighting the rest of the candles. It was almost as unnerving as it was arousing. Knowing that they were looking at me because they wanted me made wet, far wetter than I had been. My nervousness was quickly fleeing, leaving me in a state of wanton desire.

They were waiting on me, waiting for me to make the first move. Eric was waiting for me because this was my choice and for me. Alcide was waiting because I think he still wasn't sure that I'd go through with it. I could change that.

I reached behind me slowly and found the zipper to my dress. I pulled it down slowly so the only sound in the room was the sound of metal on metal as I pulled. I let dress fall to the ground, pooling at my feet. I heard two quick intakes of breath as I stood before them in my silver heels and my matching turquoise strapless bra and thong.

I knew how it looked, that bright vivid color against the golden glow of my skin. I raised a hand and crooked a finger at the men. Eric wasted no time in coming forward. Instead of kissing me, like I had thought he would, he walked around so he was standing behind me. I was staring at Alcide, waiting for him to make a move when I shivered, feeling Eric's hands ghost down my sides.

Resting his hands on my hips, he pulled me back against him and I wiggled, rubbing my ass up against his erection. The denim was rough against the bare cheeks of my ass and I moaned softly. Eric's fingers dug into my skin, stopping my motions. I twisted my head to look at him, but he was staring at Alcide, an odd light in his eyes. I knew this look, it was when he was feeling dominant. I felt a thrill as I turned to look at Alcide.

He was framed in the doorway, hands gripping the frame to brace himself. He was half in the room, as if he wasn't quite sure he wanted to take that final step into the room. I let my eyes rake down his body, taking in the way his muscles bulged as he tightened his hold on the wood of the door frame, the way his shirt clung to his abs, the straining bulge in his jeans. I looked him up and down and licked my lips.

Eric's hands started back up my body, gliding over my stomach and up until he was cupping my breasts through the bra. I trembled when he spoke, his breath hot against my ear. "Isn't she beautiful, Alcide? Her skin is all soft and silky." I felt his tongue graze the curve of my ear before he went on, his voice gone husky, "She tastes like sunshine and vanilla." His hands started back down and I bit my lip when his fingers brushed against the satin front of my thong. "Wet too. So soaking wet and hot."

I had no idea why he was taunting Alcide, because surely this was taunting, but I was content to lean back against him and do his thing. One hand came up to sweep aside my hair and I felt his lips place hot kisses down my neck. Then he rested his chin on my shoulder, still looking at Alcide. "Come taste her. She wants you too, don't you lover?"

I nodded and gasped when Eric nipped my shoulder. "Oh yes."

That seemed to be all the answer Alcide needed because he cleared the space between us in three long strides. Suddenly he was right in front of me, staring at me with hungry green eyes. He reached out with one hand, and oh lord it was almost as big as Eric's, and dragged a finger down the front of my body that left a trail of fire where he touched. I wasn't even aware that I was trembling until Eric's arm came around my waist to steady me.

My eyes fluttered shut when his finger moved lower, circling around my navel before going lower until he was tracing the top of my thong. I bucked my hips towards him, hoping he'd get the message and rip them off, and I almost cried when he started tracing a path back up my body. I was on fire, burning up on the inside and I need some kind of relief. All this from just fantasizing about the two of them and being caught between them. I wasn't sure I'd actually survive when the real fun started.

I made a mewling noise when Alcide brushed the curve of my breasts but he didn't stop. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that he enjoyed teasing me. I flicked a glance up to his face and saw the slight upward curve of his lips and knew I was right. Well two could play at that game.

Eric's chin was still resting on my shoulder I turned my head and brushed my lips over his cheek. He turned his head and I crushed my lips to his, kissing him with every ounce of passion I was feeling. He growled against my lips and I stroked his lower lip with my tongue, begging entrance.

Then I gasped, feeling the fabric of my bra tear as Alcide grabbed the front and jerked. My body was pulled forward until the back snaps broke and I fell against Alcide's body. Eric let go of me and it was only Alcide holding me up. His arms were like warm bands of steel around me and I tilted my head back to lay into him for tearing my bra when his mouth was on mine.

Kissing Alcide was so very different than kissing Eric. For one, his lips were rougher, almost chapped, the way they get when you are out in the wind and lick them. His lips were also slightly fuller than Eric's. Plus he had a totally different kissing technique. He kissed like he was always in charge, always leading the way, changing the angles on me. All I could do was hold on and enjoy the ride.

I arched up against him, pressing my body into his. His muscle shirt rubbed my breasts and my nipples went taunt. I was throbbing to be touched, to be more than just kissed and I whimpered. "Please..."

"Please what?" Alcide asked against my lips.

"Touch me," I panted, pulling my head back and I gripped his shirt, tugging it up and over his head, letting it fall to the floor at our feet. I wanted to feel his chest against mine. I pressed back up against him, gasping as my breasts touched his chest. I nipped at his chin before he was kissing me again.

From behind me I heard Eric moving towards us so I wasn't surprised when I felt his hands on my back. They glided down, rubbing over my ass gently and I knew what was coming. I reached up and buried my hands in Alcide's hair as I gave myself over to the kiss. Eric's hand left my ass, only briefly, before coming down in a sharp slap. I moaned into Alcide's mouth and arched against him again, rubbing myself over the bulge in his pants.

Then I was turning and being pulled back against Alcide. His hand went to my hair, where he grabbed a handful and twisted my head around so he could continue kissing me. I don't know if they had done this before, or talked about what they were going to do when I left them downstairs, because while Alcide kissed me, Eric cupped my breasts and leaned down to flick his tongue over one stiff nipple.

I lost myself in the sensation of being handled by two men. Alcide stopped kissing me to brush my hair to the side and nip his way down my neck and shoulders. Eric stopped his ministrations on my breasts long enough to tell him not to mark me. I was glad he had the sense to say it because I didn't. I was on the verge of an orgasm already, something that amazed me since my soaking center had yet to be touched.

"Bed." I panted in the pause. It was starting to hurt standing up in my heels.

Alcide backed off and Eric scooped me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and ground myself against him, letting out a long moan at the friction. He kissed me, licking my lips, and I knew he tasted Alcide on my lips. I don't know if he was reclaiming me as his or what, but I didn't have time to think about it because he dumped me on the bed.

I squealed and bounced when I landed. I glared at him and noticed for the first time in the difference in our states of dressed. Alcide was still in his jeans, while Eric was still completely dressed. I was down to my thong and heels. I scooted back until my back bumped into the bars of the headboard. I crossed my legs primly and gestured to their clothes.

"Off. Off with the clothes." I commanded briskly.

Eric flashed me his panty melting grin and I had to resist the urge to rub my thighs together. "What are you going to do if we don't?"

I arched a brow at him. "Am I going to have to come and do it myself?"

"Yes, please," quipped Alcide and I looked to him. He was smirking down at me from one side of the bed. Eric was nodding on the other side.

I laughed and rose to my knees, arching my back just a bit to draw their attention to my breasts. "Who's first? Because neither of you are getting in bed with me until you are naked." I paused and shook my head. "Wait, I have a better idea. Come to the foot of the bed."

I crawled down to the foot of the bed, giving a little wiggle with my ass. I knew they were staring at me because neither one of them moved. I knew that they could tell how turned on I was by this by the spreading dampness on the skimpy strip of fabric that was covering my lady-bits.

I stopped and gripped the low foot board. "Come on boys, I'm getting impatient, I may have to take care of things myself."

One hand let go of the iron bar it was holding and I raised up on my knees to drag my fingers over the front of my body and down, slipping my hand down to move aside the fabric, flicking a finger over my clit. I let my head fall back and eyes close as I toyed with myself, moaning loudly for their benefit.

When I opened my eyes, stopping short of bringing myself to orgasm, I was staring at two bodies in front of me. I hadn't even heard them move. I drew my hand up and held up two glistening fingers. "Who wants a taste?"

It was Alcide who leaned forward and took my fingers into his mouth. Eric leaned over the curve of iron to kiss me as Alcide licked and sucked my fingers clean. I drew my fingers out of his mouth, stroking his lower lip as I did so. I scooted forward a bit and gripped Eric's shirt in my hands. I unbuttoned it slowly, revealing his chest and stomach inch by inch, kissing and licking each bit of flesh as it was revealed. I flicked my tongue over his nipples, teasing them taunt before I pushed the shirt down his shoulders.

Then I moved to Alcide, giving him the same treatment of licks and kisses since his shirt was already off, working my way down to the waistband of his jeans. I heard him groan deep in his throat as I paid particular attention to the dips and planes of his washboard abs. I stopped when I felt his jeans against my lips. I rolled my eyes back to look at him, aroused even more by the heavy desire in his eyes, and used my teeth to unbutton his jeans. The button came undone with a snap and I turned my attention to the zipper, looking at it because this could go so wrong. Especially with the way the hard length of his cock was pressing against the denim.

His hand rested on the top of my head as I licked the flesh of his stomach. I heard Eric whispering softly. "Don't worry, she's real good at this."

I giggled at that. Eric really loved it when I did this. I balanced myself by gripping Alcide's hips and lowered my head. I tongued the zipper clasp up so I could grip it in my teeth. Once I was sure I had it and I wouldn't lose my grip, I let my body slide flat against the bed, lowering my head inch by inch, tugging the zipper down until the front of his jeans fell open. As soon as I felt the give, I dug my fingers into the denim and pulled it down until it fell to his ankles. Of course being in this position gave me the perfect view of his erection, in the flesh. Alcide, as it turned out, went commando. Now I didn't know if he was twitching because of what I did or because he was afraid I'd catch his dick in the zipper.

The thought didn't stay with me long, actually my brain pretty much stopped working as I stared at Alcide's cock. It was long and thick, not as long as Eric but thicker. It was safe to say that he was defiantly above average. A small drop of pearly white liquid was gathering at the tip of the head and not thinking, I leaned forward and licked it up with the tip of my tongue.

The low guttural groan that tore from Alcide's throat made me smile as I leaned back and licked my lips. He watched me as I moved to Eric and deftly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and tugged them down. Eric was in the same state of arousal as Alcide so to be fair, I licked the precum from the head of his dick.

Eric growled, "Sookie."

I leaned back on my knees and fluttered my eyes at him, all innocence. I reached out with both hands and gripped the two waiting cocks in front of me and stroked. I kept my movements slow, squeezing as I pulled my hand up and releasing when I moved it down. They leaned into my hold, each gripping the bars as I worked them both until they were moaning.

I released them and crawled back to head of the bed. I laid back and toed off my heels and kicked them to the floor. I didn't even have to invite them into the bed, they just crawled in, one on either side. Eric reached me first, his hands going to my breasts and he pinched my nipples and rolled them between his fingers. I leaned back against the pillows and moaned softly when he leaned down to take one nipple in his mouth.

Then I felt Alcide's hands at my waist, fingers wrapping around the skimpy strings of my thong. When he tugged them down, I lifted my hips so he could slide the material down my legs. Then his hands wrapped around one ankle and lifted my leg and I felt his lips leave a trail of kisses from my ankle to the back of my knee then further up. I twitched and parted my legs, inviting him to taste me. His breath was hot against my center and Eric moved to the side so I could look down the line of my body.

I let out a soft growl of frustration as Alcide ignored the one place I really wanted him to kiss and worked his way down my other leg, leaving behind another trail of kisses. My body was vibrating with need and I arched up off the bed when Eric's mouth returned to my breasts. His hands cupped and molded them as he flicked his tongue over a nipple before sucking it long and hard. I tangled my fingers in his hair to keep him there.

So wrapped up in how Eric was making me feel that I failed to notice when Alcide moved back up in between my legs until I felt his finger stroking down my slit. I let out a long moan as he spread my juices around, always avoiding my clit. I bucked my hips in need, causing him to chuckle.

Eric pulled back with a grin. "Something you want, lover?"

I almost whimpered. "Yes."

"What do you want?" Alcide asked and I shifted my gaze to him.

There are no words to describe how it felt just looking at him resting between my legs, one hand hovering over my center, fingers stroking around my lower lips. His other hand gripped one thigh and oh boy did he have a strong grip. I gulped hard at the heavy desire that had darkened his eyes. "You know what I want."

Eric slid one hand down over my stomach to join Alcide's in the teasing touches. I squirmed and arched my hips, trying to make them hit the one spot I wanted touch. But they were enjoying teasing me too much and kept pulling their hands back. I almost screamed with frustration.

Instead, I decided to give Eric a taste of his own medicine since I couldn't exactly reach Alcide. I reached out and dragged my fingernails down his chest, raking them over his sensitive nipples. He twitched under my touch and I smirked to myself. I let my hand drift further south in small circular motions until I came to his dick. It was standing at full attention but I ignored it, choosing instead to slide my hand down his thigh, leaving marks where my nails dug in.

The bed shifted as Eric moved up, a silent request to me. There was another shift and as I brushed one finger across Eric's balls, I looked over to see Alcide watching my hand. Eric moaned as I pulled my hand away and just barely touched his dick with my palm.

"Something you want, _lover_?" I asked him with an arched brow.

He stared down at me and said hoarsely, "Minx."

"Turnabout is fair-" I was cut off when Alcide dragged his thumb over my clit and the rest of my sentence came out as a gasp. "God!"

It seemed that teasing time was over because Alcide worked my clit with steady strokes and pinches with one hand. He would stop just as I was on the edge of orgasm and wait until I was whimpering and begging before he would touch me again. Eric's hands caressed my breasts as we both watched Alcide's magic fingers work me.

Eric moved his hand back down my body, his nimble fingers replacing Alcide's. Before I had time to complain at the loss of Alcide's hands on me, he plunged two fingers in me. The combination of the penetration and Eric's fingers pinching my clit had me screaming an orgasm. My walls clamped around Alcide's fingers as I shuddered from the pleasure that swept my body. When my body stopped trembling, I managed to say, "Again."

"Greedy, isn't she?" Alcide asked Eric.

Eric motioned him to sit back and lifted my body so he could slide behind me. He cradled me against his body, arms holding me firmly against him. His dick rubbed against my lower back as he shifted us into the right position. "Oh, you have no idea."

He had moved us so that he was sitting up, his legs spread so that I was cradled against his body in a reclining position. He pulled my legs over his thighs so that I was completely exposed to Alcide. I wiggled a little, causing my back to rub against his dick and he hissed out a breath. I twisted my head to look at him, "Trouble?"

"No," he said as he moved my hair to one side. I let my head fall back against his shoulder so he could kiss my neck. The he said, "Alcide, you just going to stare at us all night?"

"Just waiting until you are ready," Alcide replied as he moved back between our legs.

I had to admire him because he didn't look at all bothered by the fact that he was now kneeling between Eric's legs. Obviously being this close to a man didn't trouble him one bit. I watched him with my sex kitten eyes as he leaned forward to nuzzle my breasts. He licked and sucked them just long enough to have me squirming and gasping before moving to kiss me. His body was pressed against mine, the length of his dick pressed into my thigh as his lips covered mine. His weight pushed me tight against Eric, who grunted and bucked his hips just a little so that his cock rubbed along my lower back.

I wanted him in me. I wanted him to slide his dick in my soaking center, to stretch and fill me. I bucked my hips as much as I was able, hoping that he would clue into what I wanted. He just chucked against my lips before pulling away. When I whimpered, Eric kissed me just below the ear and whispered, "Patience, lover."

Fuck that. I was on fire, burning for either one of them to fuck me. I turned to say just that and he silenced me with a hot kiss. I moaned against his lips, then cried out sharply when Alcide's fingers slid into me. I felt his mouth moving down my body and broke the kiss to watch as he kissed my stomach, swirled his tongue in my navel, then nibble the rest of the way down until his body was flat on the bed and his mouth hover over my center.

I licked my lips as he rolled his eyes up to look at me. When Alcide was sure he had my attention, that I wasn't distracted by Eric's mouth on my neck or his hands on my breasts, he blew a stream of air over my clit. I'm not sure if the sound I made was even human, it was a high keening or moaning sound.

"Please," I panted after he had done it a second time.

"Please what?" He asked it before turning his head and kissing my inner thigh.

I wanted to scream eat me now, but that just didn't seem very lady like, or sexy. So I waited until he turned his head back and arched my hips just a little bit, bring my soaking center closer to his mouth. I saw his nostrils flare when he caught my scent and his eyes drifted down to stare at what I was offering.

"Alcide," I called softly, and had to call his name again to get his attention. His hands, which had gripped my thighs after my hip thrust, tightened when I called his attention to my face, his fingers digging into my skin. I loved that feeling, the power I felt in his grip. "Taste me, lick me, suck me."

His eyes flicked to Eric and I frowned a little. He wasn't supposed to be looking to Eric for permission. I snapped my fingers in front of Alcide's face. Those green orbs came back to my face and I reached out with one hand to stroke his cheek before sliding my hand up into his hair. I gave one sharp, demanding tug. "Don't look at him, look at me, now."

He didn't fight the directional tug of my hand and lowered his head completely between my legs. I held my breath, waiting for the touch I knew was coming. Maybe the two of them had some kind of secret signal or mind meld going on, because when Alcide's tongue flicked across my clit, Eric bit down over the pulse point of my neck.

I almost came from the combined sensations and let my pleasure be known vocally. The room was filled with the sounds of my moans and whimpers, Eric's whispers and groans that were brought on whenever I rubbed my back against his dick, and Alcide's growls as he worked his fingers in and out of me while his tongue laved over my clit.

I could feel the pressure building and knew I was close to coming again. I gave a soft whimper when Eric's mouth pressed against mine and bucked my hips wildly. I was so caught up in the whirlwind of sensations I was feeling that I came completely unhinged when Alcide curled two fingers within me and found that extra special spot. The world shattered around me and I screamed my release into Eric's lips.

His hands went to my breasts, squeezing and pinching, as my body quivered against his. Alcide kept curling his fingers against my g-spot, causing wave after wave of pleasure to wash over me. It wasn't one big orgasm after another, but small ones that built on each other until I could only thrash and make mewling noises as my body shook. Alcide withdrew his fingers and placed a open mouth kiss over my glistening slit, his tongue delving into my center.

I cried out when he licked his way up, the tip of his tongue playing across my swollen clit. It was so sensitive that the barest of touches had me exploding again. I dug my nails into Eric's arms as the mini orgasm tore through me. Alcide moved up, kissing his way up my body until Eric pulled back and Alcide's lips replaced his. I could taste myself and that was a big turn on. My tongue slid over his lower lip, and the taste of my juices mingled with the manly taste that was Alcide on my tongue.

With an impish grin, I pulled away from Alcide and turned to Eric, giving him a deep kiss and plunging my tongue in his mouth. He made an appreciative noise as he tasted myself and Alcide on my lips. When I pulled back, I ran my tongue over my lips, savoring the mingled taste of both men.

Alcide grabbed my hands and pulled me up on my knees, one arm going to my waist to hold me tight against his body. I lazily wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his. We kissed slowly, our tongues dancing against each other. I felt Eric come to his knees behind me and his hand stroked down my back. I arched into it and wiggled my ass. His hand smoothed over my round cheeks, fingers sliding down to brush against my throbbing clit. I whimpered against Alcide's lips and pulled away.

Eric's fingers slid deep within me and I rested my head against Alcide's shoulder as he plunged them in and out. I could feel another orgasm building and my cry echoed off the walls when Alcide reached between us to pinch my swollen clit. I dug my nails into his shoulders and held on as the orgasm rocked through me. I was panting when the pleasure faded away.

I pulled back so that I could look at Alcide and I arched a brow. "Sit back."

"What?"

"You heard me, sit back, Alcide. You did such a good job fucking me with your mouth that I should return the favor." I watched his eyes darken and he leaned back, bracing himself on the footboard. He parted his legs and I crawled between them, licking my lips as I eyed his erection. One of the things I absolutely loved doing was giving blow jobs. I loved the way a man felt and tasted and since I had almost no gag reflex, deep-throating was a particular talent of mine.

I slid my hands up Alcide's legs, marveling in the way the coarse black hairs felt against my skin. Eric was my little freak of nature, having almost no body hair except the light blonde pubic hairs that surrounded his dick. Alcide, on the other hand, had more than enough body hair to make up for what Eric lacked.

I reached up and cupped his balls in my hands, rolling them around in my palm, watching how he twitched underneath my touch. Then I rolled my eyes up to watch Alcide's face as I leaned down and flicked my tongue over the head of his dick. His eyes rolled back in his head and he let out a long groan as I swirled my tongue and licked up the pearly drop of liquid that had gathered there. Then I slid my mouth over him, taking in just the head.

I wrapped one hand around his length and licked my way down. Moving back up, I pumped him as I took him back in my mouth. He was thicker than Eric and filled my mouth more, so I worked my way down slower, taking him in inch by inch. Moving my hand away, I drew in a small breath through my nose and took the rest of his cock in my mouth.

He groaned when my mouth met the flesh around his cock. I held him like that, feeling him in my throat before pulling back slowly. I had learned that if you pull back quick, you are more likely to gag yourself. It was all about relaxing your throat and not panicking. I let his dick fall out of my mouth with a pop and looked up at Alcide.

He was staring down at me with lust filled eyes. I smiled and took him back in my mouth. I alternated between sucking and licking, using my hands to pump his length when I licked at the head of his cock like it was a ice cream cone.

The bed shifted under me and Eric's hands gripped my hips. I grabbed Alcide's thighs to steady myself and the head of Eric's cock against my center was my only warning before my husband plunged into me from behind. I moaned around Alcide's cock as my body took him in. My walls clamped around Eric's dick.

Eric drew himself out slowly and roughly pushed back in. I moaned again and Alcide's hands were in my hair, guiding my head back down around his dick when I pulled back. His hips bucked, thrusting his cock down my throat and when he drew back, I grazed his length with my teeth.

Alcide hissed out a breath as Eric laughed. I glared at him and said, "Don't do that. When your dick is in my mouth, I'm in control."

I didn't give him time to respond and went down on him again, letting his dick slide deep in my mouth to hit my throat. When I did that, Eric chose to thrust deep inside me. I moaned as it caused little waves of pleasure to wash over me. Alcide gasped at the vibrations around his dick and tightened his hold in my hair and tugged, gently, my head away. I pulled back and held myself over him, hands braced on the bed. I held his gaze as Eric pounded into me from behind.

"Why did you stop me?" I panted and let out a cry when Eric leaned down to nip at my shoulder.

"Because," Alcide said with a smirk, "When I come, it's going to be inside you."

I felt the heat of his words all the way to my core. I pressed back against Eric, forcing him deeper in me. His hands went to my shoulder and he thrust harder with a grunt of pleasure when I screamed his name. Alcide's hands went to my breasts, tugging and pinching my nipples. I couldn't concentrate on either man so I let myself get lost in the combined sensations and pleasures. It was almost too much to take in and Eric was pumping into me hard, taking me on the edge of pain and pleasure.

"Eric, don't stop," I moaned. "God, don't stop."

I felt his fingers caress my neck. "I won't, baby, not until you scream for me."

That made me push back against him and wiggle my ass until his hands moved back down to my hips to stop me. Alcide slid down the bed until he was under me and I felt his dick press into my leg. I stared down into his eyes as one hand went to my neck to pull me down for a kiss. My upper body was pressed against his chest, with my ass in the air, giving a new angle to Eric's pounding. I couldn't fight the long moan that was muffled against Alcide's lips as Eric's dick bumped against my cervix.

Alcide reached between us and flicked his fingers across my clit. I trembled as I felt the orgasm build, starting with the almost unbearable pressure between my legs and spreading like a wave through my whole body. I nipped his lower lip when he pinched and I felt myself come undone.

My walls clamped around Eric's dick tightly. His hands moved from my hips to my breasts and he pulled me up away from Alcide until I was flush against his body. I turned my head to meet his lips with mine. My body quaked as I rode out the orgasm, whimpering against Eric's lips. "Eric, fuck, God!"

I felt Eric plunge one last time before he had his orgasm. I felt the warmth of his seed deep within me, felt his body shake as he emptied himself in me. He lowered his head to my shoulder and bit, making me cry out again. My body twitched when he pulled out of me and I was limp from pleasure. He lowered me into Alcide's arms and fell to the bed beside us.

I was breathing hard as I tried to clear the haze from my vision. That had to be one of the most mind blowing orgasms I had ever experienced. Alcide's hands stroked down my back and my ass and back up. I shivered and looked up at him to see him staring down at me with a predatory look in his eyes. His hands settled on my thighs. "Can you think?"

I nodded slowly. "I think so."

"Then we'll see what I can do about fixing that."

I gulped hard as he shifted us so that he was sitting up and cradling me. His cock brushed against my soaking center and I moaned, rocking my hips so that he slid against me. I was ready to raise my hips and take him in when Eric said, "Wait, condom. No offense Alcide, but..."

Alcide never took his eyes off me. "No problem. You got one?"

"Hold on," Eric said and the bed shifted as Eric moved to dig a condom out of our bedside table drawer.

Alcide took that time to kiss me deeply, which got the fires started again. I rocked against him more, teasing him by spreading my juices over his cock. He groaned against my lips and I reached down to take his dick in my hands and stroke him. He moved his lips down my throat and across the top of my breasts, leaving a hot wet trail where his tongue touched.

"Here," Eric said and thrust a square of foil in Alcide's hand.

I scooted back as Alcide ripped it open and crooked a finger at Eric. He moved over and kissed me. I sighed against his lips and only moved away when Alcide's fingers brushed against my center. Eric watched with a smirk as I turned my attention back to his friend.

Alcide gripped my hips and raised me up over his dick. I buried my fingers in his hair and whispered, "Now."

He lowered me onto his dick and I wrapped my legs around his waist, wiggling closer, pressing him deeper in him. His thickness stretched me in the most delicious way and I let out a long moan. I felt my orgasm build almost instantly as he guided me and rocked me against him, my clit brushing against his pubic bone with every stroke. I clung to him, arms around his neck, and rode him, driving him in me deeper with each thrust.

Alcide never looked away from me and I felt his eyes burn into mine. The depth of desire there startled me and I rocked a little harder against him. I rode hard, my own desire matching his. It seemed almost impossible to feel like this after Eric, but there it was. I wanted Alcide to cry out my name. I wanted him in me as deep as he could go. My walls clamped around him and I fought the orgasm, not wanting to go so quickly. He moved, hands sliding down my ass to hold me against him as he went to his knees. The change of position pushed his dick in even deeper.

His moans joined mine and hands covered my breasts. Eric had moved up behind us, his chest pressing against my back. I was sandwiched between the two of them, just like I had imagined. Eric's fingers teased my nipples with light caresses and pinches before moving down to grip my grip my thighs. Eric held me up, braced me so that Alcide could thrust inside me with ease.

Eric's lips brushed over my lips and he whispered, "Do you like being fucked by Alcide?"

I gasped as Alcide's mouth closed around one nipple. "Yes."

My eyes fluttered close when Eric said, "You like the way his cock feels, shoving all the way in you, so hard and thick?"

I nodded because that was all I was capable of. Between Alcide's mouth and dick and Eric's dirty talk, I could feel myself losing it. My head fell back against Eric's shoulder and I made a high keening sound as my orgasm ripped through me. My walls clenched almost painfully tight around Alcide's dick and I heard him cry out my name before he thrust into me, his dick pulsing as he had his own release.

My hands fluttered against his shoulder, nails digging in as Eric slid one hand around to stroke my clit. That set me off again with another orgasm and Alcide whimpered against my breasts as I bucked against Eric's hand.

"Oh God, Eric, don't do that," Alcide hissed softly as I rocked against his hips. His dick was still hard within me, but not as hard as it was.

Eric chuckled and pulled me away from Alcide. Alcide and I both let out a groan as his dick slid out of my body. I was limp all over, incapable of moving even my fingers. Eric cradled me against him, arms gentle around my body. I managed to work up enough energy to turn my head to kiss his neck, murmuring, "Thank you."

I don't know how long we sat there, me in Eric's arms and Alcide sprawled in front of us, but Alcide was the first to move. He rolled over and slid off the bed and pattered to the bathroom to remove the condom. I heard the toilet flush and water run in the sink before he returned. When he did, he had a washcloth in his hands. He slid back into bed and very gently cleaned me. I twitched, I couldn't help it, because the cloth was cold against my burning center.

Then we stretched out on top of the blankets. Eric was in front of me and Alcide spooned in behind me, with one arm resting over my waist. I entwined my fingers with his and wrapped my free arm around Eric's waist. Our legs tangled together and we just laid there, completely drained. Before I fell asleep, I whispered, "You know, I'm glad Amelia made us go to that party." I heard two deep and weary chuckles before sleep claimed me.

**Author's Notes: Weeeeeeeeeell, what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know. This is really the first story I've written that was written purely for the smut. I hope ya'll all enjoyed it! **


End file.
